Nécas
by staccato83
Summary: SG-1 kommt auf einen Planeten-wenn ihr wissen wollt, was dort geschieht, müsst ihr schon selbst lesen!!
1. Default Chapter

Necás  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate gehört definitiv nicht mir *schnief* aber dafür die Nécas und die ganze blödsinnige Idee *freu*. Wäre schön wenn jemand einen Kommentar hinterlässt...keine Bange, ich werde euch schon keinen Goa'uld auf den Hals hetzen...versprochen!!! ;-)  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Im Lager herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Die Verletzten lagen an der längsten Wand der großen Felshöhle nebeneinander aufgereiht. Sie wurden von einigen nur leicht Verwundeten versorgt. Alle wussten, dass ein großer Kampf bevorstand. Sogar die wenigen Kinder saßen still auf den Plätzen, die ihnen zugewiesen worden waren und bemühten sich, die Erwachsenen nicht zu stören. Sie verstanden größtenteils nicht, worum es ging, aber es war nicht eines unter ihnen, das nicht mindestens ein Elternteil verloren hatte. Manche waren innerhalb von Minuten zu Vollwaisen geworden.  
Der charakteristische Geruch von Blut und Schweiß lag in der Luft. Dazu kam das gelegentliche Stöhnen eines besonders schwer Verletzten, der keine Kraft mehr hatte, um zu schreien, der aber Höllenqualen litt, das leise Gemurmel der Krieger und das Kreischen der Vögel. Ansonsten war es totenstill.  
Der Krieger schlich unruhig um die Lagerfeuer. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden. Er hasste das primitive Lagerleben, aber sie befanden sich im Krieg, und alle Dörfer und selbst abgelegen liegende, einzelne Häuser waren dem Feind zum Opfer gefallen. Ja, sie befanden sich im Krieg. Im Krieg gegen Wesen, die so unvorstellbar grausam und brutal waren, dass sie noch nicht mal die Bedeutung des Wortes "Gnade" kannten. Nur bei dem Gedanken an diese Wesen lief es dem Krieger eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, und die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen und in seinem Genick stellten sich auf. Er schüttelte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das plötzliche Kältegefühl abzuschütteln.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Zu Tode erschrocken wirbelte er herum und griff nach der Waffe an seinem Gürtel, nur um die Hand dann sofort mit einem nervösen und verlegenen Grinsen wieder wegzuziehen. Der ruhige Blick aus den dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen des Zweiten lag auf ihm. Der Krieger nickte nur kurz. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, um auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.  
Verständnisvoll lächelte der Zweite. Er strahlte eine unheimliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die den Krieger und auch alle anderen immer wieder aufs neue faszinierte und auch motivierte, nicht einfach aufzugeben. "Ich möchte, dass du heute die Wache am Portal übernimmst.", informierte der Zweite ihn. Obwohl er an einem Lagerfeuer saß und zu dem Krieger aufblickte, strahlte er eine natürliche Autorität aus.  
Das Portal! Das war der Ort, von dem das Grauen ausgegangen war. Unwillkürlich schauderte der Krieger, eisige Kälte kroch sein Rückgrat hinauf. Aber natürlich nickte er. Der Zweite hatte recht. Und außerdem: Niemand würde dem Zweiten einen Wunsch abschlagen. Irgendjemand musste das Portal bewachen, und die übrigen Kämpfer warnen, wenn mehr Gegner auftauchen würden.  
"Wenn du Glück hast, wird heute niemand ankommen. Sie glauben, sie hätten uns besiegt. Sie wiegen sich in Sicherheit." Der Zweite lächelte wieder und tat dann etwas vollkommen unerwartetes: Er klopfte mit der rechten, behandschuhten Hand auffordernd auf dem Platz neben sich. Der Krieger konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der Zweite lud ihn ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen! Plötzlich wurde alles andere nebensächlich. Die Unruhe reduzierte sich auf ein Minimum, auf einen kleinen harten Knoten in seiner Magengegend. Er begriff plötzlich, dass der Zweite auf eine Reaktion wartete. Hastig ließ er sich nieder, und fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. "Du bist nervös.", stellte der Zweite fest. Verschämt senkte der Krieger den Kopf. "Wie schafft Ihr es, nicht nervös zu werden?", fragte er schließlich schüchtern. Der Zweite lächelte noch immer, doch er wirkte nun nicht mehr stark und siegesgewiss, sondern nur noch unsäglich müde. "Du täuschst dich. Auch ich bin nervös. Aber die Besorgnis um die weitere Existenz unserer Art überwiegt. Wenn wir verlieren, gibt es niemanden mehr, der unserer Spezies angehört. Schau dir den Ersten an. Auch er ist nervös, aber er zeigt es nicht. Wenn er es zeigen würde, würden die Krieger verunsichert werden und wir würden jeden Angriff verlieren. Das verstehst du sicher." Der Krieger nickte eifrig.  
"Wenn du zum Portal gehst, achte darauf, dass du nicht gesehen oder sogar verfolgt wirst." Der Zweite war wieder zum Befehlshaber der Krieger geworden. "Nimm einen der Vögel als Boten mit. Hast du verstanden oder gibt es noch Fragen?" "Ich habe verstanden, Zweiter!" Der Krieger nickte und sprang eilig auf. Er hatte nun einen Auftrag, den er ausführen musste. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog!!!  
  
Kapitel I  
  
Mit einem fauchenden Geräusch verschwand die silbrigblaue Oberfläche des Portals, und vier Personen standen auf der Oberfläche eines für sie fremden Planeten. Zuerst hielt der Krieger sie für Mitglieder der Rasse der Wesen, aber er erkannte, dass sie anders gekleidet waren und auch ein für Wesen untypisches Verhalten an den Tag legten. Es war ein eingespieltes Team: Jeder schien seine Aufgabe zu haben, sobald sie sich einigermaßen orientiert hatten. Der Krieger, der sich in der Krone eines hohen Baumes in der Nähe des Portals versteckt hatte, zog einen kleinen Vogel aus seiner Umhängetasche und ließ ihn fliegen. Der Vogel stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und schwang sich spiralförmig in die Höhe.   
Die drei Menschen am Sternentor zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als der Vogel seinen markerschütternden Ruf hören ließ, während Teal'C überhaupt nicht reagierte. Colonel Jack O'Neill beneidete seinen Freund manchmal um diese Eigenschaft. Man konnte eine Atombombe neben seinem Ohr zünden, er würde nicht reagieren. Mit einem Grinsen dachte Jack, dass selbst Junior, die kleine Goa'uld-Larve in Teal'Cs Bauch, den Jaffa nicht vor den Auswirkungen einer atomaren Explosion direkt neben seinem Ohr bewahren könnte. "Sagten Sie nicht, der Planet ist unbewohnt?", fragte Jack kopfschüttelnd, während er dem Vogel nachsah.  
Captain Samantha Carter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sir, ich sagte, dass wir keine klaren Ergebnisse bekommen haben, weil es hier erstaunlich hohe Erzvorkommen gibt." Daniel Jackson grinste. "Sie haben nicht richtig zugehört, stimmt' s?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, das ist nicht meine Aufgabe.", wehrte er mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen ab. Teal'C legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. "Was ist dann deine Aufgabe, O'Neill?", fragte er seinen Freund. Sam lächelte. "Ihr habt es auf mich abgesehen. Ich sollte mich versetzen lassen.", brummte Jack.  
Sam und Daniel sahen sich grinsend an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Teal'C reagierte wie üblich überhaupt nicht auf die gelegentlichen Witze seiner Freunde. SG-1 hatte sich inzwischen vom Tor entfernt und die vier marschierten auf die Berge, die in einiger Entfernung sichtbar waren, zu.   
Der Krieger sah den vier nach und bemerkte nicht, wie der Zweite auf seinen Baum zuschlich. Plötzlich stand der Zweite unter dem Baum und fragte leise: "Neue Gegner?" Der Krieger verstand trotzdem jedes Wort. Er ließ sich aus der Krone des Baumes fallen und landete vor den Füßen des Zweiten. Eilig rappelte er sich wieder auf.  
Der Zweite bot einen abenteuerlichen Anblick. Er blutete aus mehreren Wunden, seine Kleidung war an verschiedenen Stellen zerrissen und blutbefleckt.  
Der Krieger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es kamen vier Personen durch das Portal. Mindestens einer von ihnen war ein Diener der Wesen. Aber..." Er zögerte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Wesen waren. Ich meine, natürlich waren es Wesen, aber sie erweckten nicht den Eindruck, dass sie zu unseren Gegnern gehören. Sie neckten sich, und sie legten ein sonderbares Verhalten an den Tag. Sie schienen mit dem Diener der Wesen befreundet zu sein." Der Zweite nickte ernst. "Wir werden Sie beobachten. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet." Der Zweite wandte sich zum Gehen. "Zweiter, wie war die Schlacht?", rief der Krieger ihm leise nach. Der Zweite wandte sich um und grinste triumphierend. Er streckte den Daumen seiner linken Hand nach oben und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. Der Krieger fühlte, wie sich der harte Knoten in seinem Magen langsam auflöste. Diesen Kampf hatten sie für sich entschieden.  
"Was sind das denn für interessante Erzablagerungen?" Jack ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen und sah Sam fragend an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naquadah, Trinium, alles mögliche.", antwortete sie nach einer Weile. Sie waren inzwischen in den Ausläufern der Berge angekommen, und sie bemühten sich, nicht auf dem Geröll auszurutschen oder etwa sogar zu stürzen.  
Keiner der vier bemerkte die drei Krieger, die sie, angeführt vom Zweiten, beobachteten. Plötzlich blieb Teal'C, der an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe ging, wie angewurzelt stehen, und auch die anderen, die gelernt hatten, sich aufeinander zu verlassen, verstummten und verteilten sich, um eine optimale Verteidigungsmöglichkeit herzustellen. Teal'C starrte angestrengt in den Wald vor ihnen. Plötzlich lag Jack auf dem Boden neben ihm und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Stimmen.", antwortete Teal'C auf die unausgesprochene Frage. "Ich höre nichts.", bekannte Jack nach einer Weile intensiven Lauschens. "Du glaubst mir nicht?" Der hünenhafte Jaffa stellte diese Frage nach einigen weiteren Minuten, in denen nichts geschehen war. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber Jack glaubte trotzdem, einen betroffenen Unterton wahrzunehmen. "Verdammt, Teal'C, natürlich glaube ich dir!", zischte Jack.  
Auf einmal kniete Sam neben ihm. "Sir, Daniel meint, wir wären in der Falle. Eine Sackgasse." Mit Mühe verkniff Jack sich einen Fluch. "Daniel soll hier keine Besichtigungstour machen.", brummte er. "Teal'C glaubt, er hat was gehört. Hoffen wir, dass er sich getäuscht hat." In diesem Moment spritzte die steinige Erde vor den dreien auf. "Jaffa.", murmelte Teal'C, während er seine Stabwaffe aktivierte und in die ungefähre Richtung der Angreifer schoss.   
  
Die Krieger, die das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten, waren verblüfft: Der Diener der Wesen, der mit den drei anderen seltsamen Gestalten auf den Planeten gekommen war, schoss auf seine Artgenossen! So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt, und gebannt verfolgten sie den Kampf. "Bei den Göttern! Zweiter, seht Euch das an!" staunte einer der Männer. "Ja, diese Wesen sind beeindruckend. Allerdings hatte ich gedacht, dass wir alle Wesen erwischt hatten.", murmelte der Zweite als Antwort. Auch er verfolgte fasziniert das Geschehen. In seinem Kopf begann sich ein aberwitziger Plan zu entwickeln.  
  
Aller Gegenwehr zum Trotz kamen die Jaffa immer näher. Sie hatten das SG-1-Team in die Enge getrieben, und sie wussten es. Hinter den vieren war eine massive Felswand, und sie konnten nicht entkommen. Aber mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung kämpften sie weiter. Aber sie hatten keine Chance. Die Außerirdischen kamen immer näher, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Leben zu nehmen. Auch wenn einige der Jaffas tödlich getroffen zu Boden fielen, kümmerten sich die Anderen nicht weiter darum.  
  
"Diese... Wesen kämpfen gut.", hörte der Zweite einen seiner Männer bewundernd murmeln. "Aber sie haben keine Chance gegen den Feind." In diesem Moment wurden aus den einzelnen, verrückten Gedanken im Kopf des Zweiten ein Plan, der zwar gewagt, aber durchaus ausführbar war. Er fällte eine Entscheidung. "Wir greifen ein.", sagte er. "Der Feind ist in der Überzahl, aber wir werden diese Kämpfer da rausholen. Alle vier. Sie könnten unsere Reihen verstärken oder uns einige Tipps geben. Anscheinend haben sie Erfahrung mit dem Gegner. Also los!"   
  
Jack wusste, dass seine Munition zu Ende ging. Er kniete mit dem Rücken fast an der Felswand, Schulter an Schulter mit Sam und Teal'C. Plötzlich war ein Rauschen in der Luft zu hören, aber Jack achtete nicht darauf. Er spürte, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter packte und ihn in die Luft hob. "Keine Angst, Wesen!", zischte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. Dann verspürte er nur noch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und verlor das Bewusstsein. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Noch immer der gleiche - niemand hat mir in der Zwischenzeit Stargate geschenkt...  
  
  
Kapitel II  
  
"Wesen? Wesen, bist du bei Bewusstsein?" Daniel hörte diese Worte wie durch Watte. Er öffnete die Augen und wünschte sich im selben Augenblick, es nicht getan zu haben. Während sich seine Sehnerven an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, versuchte er sich an die Geschehnisse, die ihn an diesen Ort gebracht hatten, zu erinnern.   
Blinzelnd sah er sich um. Er befand sich in einer kleinen Höhle, die von einigen Fackeln ausgeleuchtet wurden. Aus den flackernden Schatten löste sich jetzt eine Gestalt. Während sie langsam auf Daniel zuging, hatte dieser Zeit, den Fremden gründlich zu mustern.  
Er hatte lange, dunkle Haare, die mittels eines ledernen Bandes gebändigt und zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst wurde. Seine Kleidung bestand aus kniehohen Stiefeln, einer dunklen Hose und einem Hemd. Er trug außerdem eine Art von Umhang, den er sich über die Schultern geworfen hatte.  
Daniel rappelte sich auf und erkannte nun weitere Details seines Gegenübers, unter anderem die spitz zulaufenden Ohren und die vielen Narben auf den Händen. Als die Gestalt noch näher kam, erkannte Daniel mit einem Schaudern, dass das, was er für ein Cape gehalten hatte, in Wirklichkeit große, schwarze, fledermausähnliche Flügel waren, die er fein säuberlich auf dem Rücken gefaltet hatte.  
"Ich hoffe, du trägst keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen von dem Schlag auf den Kopf davon, Wesen. Aber wir müssen die Lage unseres Quartiers vor den anderen Wesen geheim halten." Der Außerirdische neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. "Ja, das verstehe ich." Daniel nickte zustimmend. Er beschloss, sich dem Wesen erst einmal vorzustellen. "Also, ich heiße Daniel. Daniel Jackson. Und du?"   
Der Außerirdische zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ihr seid wirklich fremde Wesen. Ist es bei euch üblich, sich mit den Namen anzureden?", wunderte er sich. Daniel lächelte. "Im Allgemeinen schon. Ist das bei euch anders?" Er witterte die Chance, etwas über diese Rasse zu lernen. Der andere nickte nach einer kurzen Denkpause. "Bei uns kennen nur die besten Freunde und Vertraute den Namen eines jeden. Im Allgemeinen wird man hier mit dem Titel angeredet. Das Wissen um den Namen einer Person bedeutet, dass man Macht über die Seele desjenigen ausüben kann." Er zögerte wieder einen Moment. "Aber da du mir deinen Namen genannt hast, kann ich dir auch den meinen anvertrauen. Ich heiße Jezriel. Und ich bin der Zweite Führer der Streitkräfte der Nécas."  
Daniel lächelte dem Mann zu. "Hör mal, ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ihr das wart, die uns vor den Goa'uld gerettet haben, aber was ist mit meinen Freunden? Meinen ... Begleitern?" Jezriel nickte verständnisvoll. Du möchtest dich überzeugen, dass wir deinen Freunden nichts getan haben und dass sie unverletzt geblieben sind. Nun gut. Ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen. Aber ich möchte dich zuerst noch etwas fragen. Hast du auch einen Titel, mit dem man dich anredet?" Die braunen Augen Jezriels blitzten neugierig auf. "Doktor, nehme ich an.", antwortete Daniel. Jezriel nickte und winkte Daniel, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Colonel? Hey, Colonel!" Er fühlte, wie eine schmale Hand an seinem Hals nach seinem Puls tastete. Er brummte, um den Besitzer der Hand zu signalisieren, dass er wach war. "Es ist gut zu sehen, dass Sie langsam wieder aufwachen, Sir." Jack richtete sich auf und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. "Wo sind wir?", fragte er nach einer Weile. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was ist mit Teal'C und Daniel?" Er tastete mit der rechten Hand über seinen Hinterkopf und zuckte zurück. Wer auch immer ihm diesen Schlag verpasst hatte, er wollte, dass er noch Tage an Kopfschmerzen litt.   
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit Daniel ist, Sir. Teal'C ist hier. Und es gibt noch eine gute Neuigkeit. Wir sind nicht in die Hände der Goa'uld gefallen.", sagte Sam. "Na immerhin." Jack plagte sich mühsam auf die Füße. "Jack? Sam? Teal'C?" Daniel kam auf die drei zu und musterte sie gründlich. "Daniel!" Jack warf dem Wissenschaftler einen schrägen Blick zu. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Daniel nickte. "Ja. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgesehen. Solche Lebewesen habe ich noch nie gesehen." Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. "Was ist geschehen, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'Cs ruhige Stimme kam irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit. Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit dem Zweiten Führer der Streitkräfte der Nécas. So nennen sich die Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten. Nécas. Sie kämpfen gegen die Goa'uld." Er sah Jack an. "Die Nécas haben uns gestern aus der Patsche geholfen."  
  
"Du bist sicher, dass es kein Fehler war, diese Wesen in unser Lager zu bringen?" Der Erste musterte den Zweiten scharf. Dieser schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Erster, ich habe gesehen, wie die Menschen, so nennen sich diese Art von Wesen selbst, gegen unsere Feinde gekämpft haben. Sie haben innerhalb von Minuten drei von ihnen getötet." Der Erste lächelte über den Eifer des Zweiten. "Übertreibe es nicht, Zweiter. Und bedenke: Auch wir haben es schon fertiggebracht, innerhalb von Minuten eine Gruppe der Wesen zu vernichten." Der Erste saß auf seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl in der größten der Höhlen, die sein Privat-Audienzraum war. Als Erster hatte er die Aufgabe, das Volk der Nécas zu führen und zu leiten. Er war schon sehr alt. Der Zweite, der die Streitkräfte führte, kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden. Jetzt erhob er seinen Kopf und grinste triumphierend. Dabei entblößte er nadelspitze Eckzähne. "Ihr habt recht, Erster. Auch uns ist es gelungen, Gruppen der Wesen auszulöschen. Aber wir haben immer größere Gruppen in den Kampf geschickt. Diese Menschen aber..." Er erhob sich langsam, "haben zu viert die Wesen getötet." Er verneigte sich tief und ging rückwärts aus der Höhle.  
  
"Sie haben große, fledermausähnliche Flügel. Sie konnten unbemerkt von oben kommen und eingreifen." Daniel schob beide Hände in die Hosentaschen und warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu. Von ihr konnte er sich am ehesten Unterstützung erhoffen. "Gut. Und was haben Sie noch rausgefunden, Daniel?" Jack hatte den Blick, den der Wissenschaftler Sam zugeworfen hatte, genauso bemerkt wie Teal'C, der im Hintergrund stand und die Lagebesprechung stumm verfolgte. Das beunruhigte Jack aber nicht. Teal'C sprach selten mehr als das nötigste.  
"Nun ja, bei den Nécas spricht man sich mit dem Titel an, nicht mit dem Namen. Sie glauben, dass man Macht über jemanden erhält, wenn man den Namen der jeweiligen Person kennt. Der Zweite hat großes Vertrauen bewiesen, als er mir seinen Namen verraten hat." Daniel schwieg eine Zeitlang, um den anderen Zeit zu geben, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Nach einigen Minuten nickte Jack. "Na gut. Dann müssen wir diplomatisch vorgehen. Schaut euch um, Leute. Aber passt auf. Diese Aliens scheinen zwar nett zu sein, aber man weiß ja nie." Bei diesen Worten sah er besonders Daniel scharf an. Der Wissenschaftler hatte das gesamte Team schon mehrmals durch seine Neugierde in größte Gefahr gebracht.  
  
Der Zweite trat in angemessenem Tempo aus der Höhle, und obwohl er nicht rannte, glich sein Abgang mehr einer Flucht. Er beschloss, sich in seine eigene Höhle zurückzuziehen, bevor er wieder zu den Wesen ging. Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, aber er wollte Daniel Zeit geben, seine Freunde über die neuen Informationen, die er, Jezriel, ihm gegeben hatte, zu informieren. Gegenüber dem Ersten hatte er sich zwar sehr selbstsicher gegeben, und irgendwo tief in sich drinnen glaubte er auch nicht, dass die Wesen, die sich selbst Menschen nannten, den Nécas etwas böses antun wollten. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch nur gute Schauspieler. Die Nécas hatten die Fähigkeit, Lebewesen sehr schnell und vor allem gut einzuschätzen, und es gab nur wenige Ausnahmen. Die Ankunft der Goa'uld war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, wo diese Fähigkeit komplett versagt hatte. Mehr als zwei Drittel der Spezies hatte diesen Fehler mit ihrem Leben bezahlt.  
"War es so schlimm?" Vor lauter Überlegen hatte er nicht bewusst registriert, dass er bereits in seiner Höhle angekommen war. Eine junge Nécas saß auf einem niedrigen Schemel und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Amüsiert ließ Jezriel sich auf einen weiteren Schemel sinken und massierte die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Genick. "Es ist der Gesichtsausdruck.", antwortete sie geheimnisvoll. Er nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll.", gestand er ihr. Sie trat hinter ihn und begann, seine verspannten Muskeln zu kneten. "Ich habe bisher nur mit einem der Wesen geredet, und er erschien mir ganz vernünftig zu sein. Vielleicht ist er eine Ausnahme. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das tue. Ich riskiere es, meine Position zu verlieren, und das aufgrund eines Gefühls." Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Aber weißt du, ich habe diese Wesen kämpfen gesehen. Sie haben es geschafft, drei unserer Feinde auszulöschen. Sie hatten eigentlich keine Chance gegen den Feind, und sie wussten es. Sie haben gekämpft mit dem Wissen, dass sie eventuell sterben würden." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich finde diese Wesen höchst faszinierend." 


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Siehe Prolog...  
  
  
Kapitel III  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht." Zögernd trat Jezriel in den hellen Kreis, den die Fackeln warfen. Daniel, der ihn schon kannte, schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Nein, komm ruhig näher." Die anderen drei musterten Jezriel misstrauisch. Der Zweite beschloss, dass er, wenn er Offenheit erwartete, auch offen gegenüber den Menschen sein musste. "Ich grüße euch. Ich hoffe, wir haben euch nicht zu große Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet." Jack nickte, und Daniel atmete heimlich auf. Jack hatte die Entschuldigung Jezriels akzeptiert. Das war schon mal gut, denn Jack konnte sehr nachtragend sein, wie Daniel aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.   
"Zweiter, darf ich dir vorstellen: Das hier sind Jack, Sam und Teal'C." Daniel übernahm die Vorstellung. "Mein Name ist Jezriel.", warf der Nécas bestimmt ein. Dann lächelte er flüchtig. "Entschuldige bitte. Es ist nur so, dass der Name hier einen höheren Stellenwert hat als offensichtlich bei euch. Ich würde niemals einfach so den Namen eines Freundes preisgeben, selbst mit dessen Einverständnis." Jack zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und wie redet ihr euch dann an?" Erfreut lächelte Jezriel. "Jeder hat einen Titel. Meiner ist Zweiter. Ich führe die Krieger an. Die Krieger sind durchnummeriert, und außerdem in einzelne Gruppen untergliedert." Er deutete auf sich. "Zweiter Führer der Krieger der Nécas, Erster Krieger und Führer des Teams STAC-1." Jack grinste und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. "Setz dich zu uns. Und dann erzähl uns doch mal, wieso ihr uns vor den Goa'uld gerettet habt."  
Jezriel zögerte wieder einen Augenblick und kauerte sich dann auf den Boden. Während er seine Flügel neu anordnete, erzählte er.  
"Wir kämpfen schon seit längerem gegen die Wesen. Diese Kreaturen, die skrupellos kleine Kinder töten und sich hinter ihren Dienern und in ihren Schiffen verstecken. Sie kamen durch das Portal." "Durch das Portal?" Teal'C legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. "Das Stargate.", warf Daniel ein.  
"Die Beschreibung der Wesen passt jedenfalls genau auf die Goa'uld.", warf Sam mit trockenem Humor ein. Jezriel sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "Ihr habt ... keinen Führer? Jemandem, dem ihr folgt?" "Doch." Daniel nickte in Jacks Richtung. "Jack." "Das ist dein Name, nicht wahr?" Neugierig musterte Jezriel Jack. "Ja."   
"Zweiter..." Ein weiteres geflügeltes Wesen betrat den Lichtkegel. "Ja?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich halb herum. "Der Vierte Wissenschaftler möchte dich jetzt sehen. Und die Krieger verlangen deine Anwesenheit." Sie war schlanker, zierlicher, hatte lange, hellbraune Haare, die sie mit einigen Spangen gebändigt hatte, und grüne Augen. Sie trug graue Kleidung. Jezriel nickte müde und erhob sich. "Dies hier ist die Zweite Wissenschaftlerin und die Dritte Kriegerin. Würdest du dich bitte um unsere Gäste kümmern?" Sie nickte und Jezriel verließ eilig die Höhle.  
"Seid gegrüßt." Sie lächelte freundlich. "Ihr müsst unseren Zweiten entschuldigen. Er hat viel Arbeit. Und ihr müsst hungrig sein. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt unsere Nahrung." Sie stellte einen Korb auf den Boden. "Nun, es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.", grinste Daniel.  
  
"Nun, Zweiter, es steht fest: Wenn Ihr euch nicht mehr schont, dann werdet Ihr schon bald zusammenbrechen." Der Vierte Wissenschaftler musterte den Zweiten vorwurfsvoll. Er war noch sehr jung, aber trotzdem eine führende Größe auf seinem Gebiet. "Vierter Wissenschaftler, ich kümmere mich jetzt um den Zweiten." Eine ehrfurchtgebietende Stimme erklang hinter den beiden. Der Vierte Wissenschaftler errötete ein wenig und entfernte sich.   
Der Zweite musste sich nicht erst umdrehen. Er kannte den Besitzer der Stimme. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Er lächelte. "Obwohl der Vierte Wissenschaftler durchaus recht hat. Du wirst bald zusammenbrechen. Es sei denn, du entspannst dich einige Tage. Müdigkeit führt zu Fehlern, und Fehler können wir uns nicht leisten." Der Zweite Wissenschaftler sah ihn ernst an. "Wie geht es deinen verspannten Muskeln?", fragte er beiläufig, während er die verletzte Hand des Zweiten versorgte. "Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?", schmunzelte Jezriel. "Ich habe meine Informationsquellen.", antwortete der Wissenschaftler geheimnisvoll.   
  
Im Laufe des Abends lernten sich die Menschen und die Nécas allmählich besser kennen. Jack und Jezriel unterhielten sich über Angriffstaktiken, und Daniel, Sam und die junge Nécas, die den Namen Seri trug, sprachen über Wissenschaften.   
"Weißt du, Jack, so sehr unterscheiden sich unsere Rassen gar nicht." Jezriel blickte wehmütig in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers. "Wir versuchen alle, nur zu überleben. Ihr habt eure Verteidigungsmaßnahmen, und wir haben unsere Überraschungsangrifftaktik. Wir haben überlegt, ob wir das Portal verschließen sollten, aber da war es schon zu spät. Die Wesen waren schon hier, mit ihren Dienern, und vor allem, mit ihren Raumschiffen. Wir haben uns in die Berge zurückgezogen, in der Hoffnung, endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, aber die Wesen müssen alles beherrschen. Aber die Nécas lassen sich nicht beherrschen. Sie foltern gnadenlos Kleinkinder, um unseren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Zwei Drittel der Gesamtbevölkerung sind schon in diesem sinnlosen Krieg gestorben." Jezriel musterte seinen neuen Freund Jack von der Seite. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, und diejenigen, die keine Wache übernommen hatten, hatten es sich auf dem Boden des Plateaus und in den Höhlen einigermaßen bequem gemacht.   
Jezriel und Jack hatten sich beide bereit erklärt, eine Wache zu übernehmen.   
Jack saß neben Jezriel. Er wirkte absolut entspannt, niemandem, der ihn nicht genau kannte und ihn beobachtete, fielen die Anzeichen für die Anspannung, unter der er stand, auf.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Daniel früh auf. Er streckte sich und rief sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Jezriel, der ihn sehr an Jack erinnerte, und verließ die kleine Höhle. Jack war natürlich schon unterwegs. Manchmal kam es Daniel so vor, als bräuchte der Colonel weniger Schlaf als alle anderen Menschen, die er kannte. Jack war morgens meistens als erster des Teams auf und er übernahm auf Einsätzen gerne eine Nachtschicht mehr, und natürlich bekämpfte er zwischendurch auch die Goa'uld. Daniel lächelte. "Guten Morgen, Colonel.", grüßte er. Jack musterte ihn gründlich. "Guten Morgen, Doktor.", antwortete er nach einem Moment. Auch er hatte sich an die Sitten der Nécas angepasst und redete seine Leute größtenteils mit dem Titel an. "Gut geschlafen?" Überrascht sah Daniel Jack an. Ausgerechnet von ihm hätte er diese Frage nicht gerade erwartet. Er nickte. "Ja, schon. Hey, Colonel, was halten Sie von einem Bündnis mit den Nécas?" Diese Idee war ihm ganz spontan gekommen, und als er Jacks Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass er besser noch einmal über den Gedanken nachgedacht hätte. "Daniel, Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass das nicht geht." Daniel nickte. "Natürlich nicht." Er sah Jack herausfordernd an. "Wieso eigentlich nicht?" "Daniel!" Jack seufzte übertrieben auf. "Es ist einfach nicht möglich. Okay, wenn sie das wollen, dann könnten wir sie eventuell ein wenig unterstützen, aber wir haben selbst Probleme mit den Goa'uld, schon vergessen?" Daniel gab es auf. Er wusste, dass Jack in diesem Punkt stur bleiben würde. Er nickte. "Und Sie unternehmen nichts auf eigene Faust, verstanden? Das ist ein Befehl!" Wieder nickte Daniel. "Ich habe nichts gehört, Daniel." Jack kannte ihn leider ziemlich gut. "Ja, Jack, ich hab's verstanden.", seufzte er schließlich schicksalsergeben. "So ist's gut.", grinste Jack und ging. Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. So schnell konnte dieser größenwahnsinnige Ignorant einem den Morgen verderben!, dachte er wütend.   
"Hey!" Jezriel trat neben ihn und grinste flüchtig. Schwach lächelte Daniel zurück. "Hey!" "Du siehst bedrückt aus.", stellte Jezriel fest. "Ist etwas passiert?" Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich habe nur ... nachgedacht." "Das sollte man manchmal tun.", stimmte Jezriel ihm zu. "Aber wir als Krieger können uns nicht mal das nicht leisten. Wir werden darauf trainiert, Befehle auszuführen. Komm, Daniel. Gehen wir ein paar Schritte und vertreiben wir diese düsteren Gedanken." Bereitwillig folgte Daniel dem Nécas.  
Ein paar Meter gingen sie schweigend, dann sagte Daniel: "Weißt du, du erinnerst mich an eine Gestalt in der menschlichen Mythologie. Graf Dracula." "So? Erzähle mir bitte von dieser Figur." Sie waren inzwischen ein Stück außerhalb des Lagers, und Jezriel setzte sich auf einen großen Stein und wartete, dass der Mensch seinem Beispiel folgte. Ein scharfer Wind pfiff über die rauen Felskanten, und Jezriel legte vorsichtig seine Flügel um seinen Körper, während Daniel sich in seine dicke Jacke wickelte.  
"Na ja, Graf Dracula ist ein Vampir. Vampire sterben, wenn sie mit Sonnenlicht und Kreuzen in Berührung kommen. Oder wenn man ihnen einen Holzpfahl durchs Herz bohrt.", erklärte Daniel. Der Andere grinste ihn schelmisch von der Seite an. "Verbessere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, Daniel, aber jedes Lebewesen stirbt, wenn man ihm einen Pfahl durchs Herz bohrt, oder?" Daniel nickte bestätigend. "Ja. Aber das ist das besondere an Vampiren. Sie sind nicht lebendig und auch nicht tot." "Was sind sie dann?", fragte Jezriel verdutzt. "Na ja." Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Untot eben." Fasziniert beugte Jezriel sich vor. "Bitte, Daniel, erzähle mir mehr von diesem Mythos.", bat er. "Vampire ernähren sich von Blut, dass sie ihren Opfern aussaugen. Manchmal können sie fliegen, andere Quellen behaupten jedoch, dass sie sich in Fledermäuse verwandeln." "Was ist eine Fledermaus?", fragte Jezriel wieder dazwischen, und Daniel musste wieder grinsen. In diesem Moment landete ein seltsames Lebewesen auf Jezriels Schulter. Daniel zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das Tier stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und schmiegte sich an Jezriels Ohr. Jezriel lachte leise. Das Tier glich dem, welches SG-1 bei seiner Ankunft gesehen oder besser gesagt gehört hatte. Jetzt hatte Daniel Gelegenheit, das Tier genauer zu mustern. "Eine Fledermaus sieht so ähnlich aus wie das Tier.", erklärte Daniel nach einer Weile. "Sie haben nur keine Schnäbel ... und sie können nicht so laut schreien." Tatsächlich wies das Tier frappierende Ähnlichkeiten zu einer Fledermaus auf. Es hatte ein kurzes, drahtiges, schwarzes Fell, das den ganzen Körper bedeckte, kräftige Krallen und große Ohren.  
  
"Colonel, hast du den Zweiten gesehen?" Überrascht drehte Jack sich um. "Nein, seit heute morgen nicht mehr. Er ist mit Daniel weggegangen." In dem Moment kam Sam zu ihnen. In ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es. "Du wolltest doch zu deinem Vorgesetzten gehen. Das da ist mein Vorgesetzter." Seri lächelte und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen weißer, gefährlich aussehender Zähne. "Ich kann den Zweiten nicht finden. Er ist nicht im Lager, und ich muss ihn erst finden, bevor ich ihn fragen kann." Jack sah abwartend von einer zur anderen. Sam nickte, und Seri verließ schnellen Schrittes das Lager, auf dem gleichen Weg, den Daniel und Jezriel vor einiger Zeit genommen hatten. "Wollen Sie mir was erzählen, Captain?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig wie fast immer, doch Sam konnte einen sarkastischen Unterton durchschimmern hören. "Ja, Sir." Sie senkte die Stimme, so dass niemand sie belauschen konnte. "Seri und ich, wir möchten die Umgebung ein wenig erkunden." Jack nickte. "Von mir aus." Sam grinste und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich hörte sie einen Pfiff hinter sich. Erstaunt drehte sie sich wieder um. "Ich muss Ihnen ja nicht unbedingt sagen, dass Sie vorsichtig sein müssen.", rief Jack. Sam nickte. Sie hatte nicht vor, das vom Colonel in sie gesetzte Vertrauen aufs Spiel zu setzen und den Goa'uld in die Hände zu fallen. Beim besten Willen nicht.   
  
"Zweiter..." Seri landete neben den beiden Männern. Sie faltete vorsichtig die Flügel zusammen. Unbewusst registrierte Daniel, dass Seri vertrauter mit Jezriel umging als die anderen Nécas. "Ja, was gibt es?" Daniel wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jezriel zu. "Sam und ich, wir wollen einen kleinen Erkundungsgang machen." Sie lächelte. "Die Menschen sind faszinierende Wesen. Ich möchte sie gerne besser kennen lernen. Sie verstehen lernen. Und Sam hat mir versprochen, mir zu zeigen, wie man den großen Stein vor dem Portal genauer verwendet." Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, und Jezriel nickte verständnisvoll. "Von mir aus. Aber seid sehr vorsichtig. Du weißt, dass niemand den Händen der Wesen lebend entkommt." Sie nickte hastig und ging schnell. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass niemand den Goa'uld lebend entkommt?" fragte Daniel nach einer Weile neugierig. Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Erfahrung. Bittere Erfahrung." Er zögerte einen Moment, überlegend, in wie weit er dem Menschen trauen konnte. Schließlich behielt aber doch seine aufgeweckte, vertrauensvolle Seite die Oberhand. "Ich habe meine erste Gefährtin und meine Tochter an die Wesen verloren." Seine Miene hellte sich wieder auf. "Ich muss dir unbedingt Darim vorstellen. Er ist Altertumsforscher gewesen, aber als der Krieg ausbrach, kämpfte er in der ersten Linie, obwohl er friedliebend ist." Er sprang auf die Füße und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Immer noch der gleiche Disclaimer wie schon im Prolog.  
  
  
Kapitel IV  
  
"Darim, ich möchte dir Daniel vorstellen. Er ist einer der Menschen, der Wesen, die wir gestern heldenhaft aus den Händen der Wesen gerettet haben. Er ist ebenfalls Forscher. Ich glaube, ihr beide werdet euch gut verstehen. Daniel, wenn du Fragen über die Nécas hast, dann musst du sie Darim stellen. Er ist quasi die Bibliothek der Nécas. Er hat viel Wissen in seinem Kopf gespeichert." Jezriel grinste, als er Daniels verblüfften Blick bemerkte. "Darim ist ein Titelloser. Vor dem Krieg wurden solche Leute verbannt, aber heute können wir uns das nicht mehr leisten. Er weiß zuviel. Außerdem ist er der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann. Weißt du, die Titellosen kennen alle Namen, die ganze Geschichte der Nécas." Die beiden Wissenschaftler musterten sich neugierig im Licht der vielen Fackeln, die in der großen Höhle verteilt waren und die Szene in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchten. Darim trug die Kleidung, die viele der Nécas trugen: Stiefel, Hemd und Hose in dunklen Farben. Er hatte die Flügel ordentlich auf dem Rücken gefaltet. Sein Haar war kurzgeschnitten und von einer unbestimmbaren Farbe, der dunkelblond wahrscheinlich am nächsten kam. "Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen bei euch bleiben und mit euch über Geschichte oder einem anderen interessanten Thema diskutieren, aber ein Zweiter hat gewisse Aufgaben, die er auch nach einem großen Sieg erfüllen muss. Wir sehen uns später!" Jezriel verließ die Höhle mit einem Schmunzeln. Die beiden waren für die nächste Zeit beschäftigt.  
Jezriel hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte nichts zu tun, er wollte den beiden Wissenschaftlern nur Gelegenheit geben, ungestört zu reden. Er würde Darim später über die Details ausfragen, und er war sich sicher, dass Jack das gleiche mit Daniel machen würde. Die Menschen hatten allerdings eine seltsame Befehlsstruktur. Ein Untergebener hätte ihm nie auf die Weise widersprochen, wie Daniel es bei Jack offenbar mehrmals tat.  
Jezriel trat neben Jack, der am Rand des großen Trainingsplatzes stand und die wenigen Krieger, die übten, beobachtete. Jezriel trat neben ihn und registrierte das Lächeln, dass auf Jacks Gesicht lag. Als er in die gleiche Richtung wie Jack sah, erkannte er den Grund für dessen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck: Teal'C, der riesige Jaffa, der Diener der Wesen, der ein Freund der Wesen geworden war, trainierte mit den Kriegern. "Sie haben keine Chancen gegen einen ausgebildeten Jaffa", grinste Jack. Jezriel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Genauso wenig wie wir." Beendete Jack den Satz. Er sprach offensichtlich aus Erfahrung. "Wir werden sehen.", antwortete Jezriel. Auch er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Kräftemessen? Wir beide gegeneinander?", schlug er vor. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unter welchen Voraussetzungen?" Er rief Teal'C zu sich, und Jezriel wählte einen der Krieger als Schiedsrichter. Die anderen bildeten einen lockeren Kreis um die beiden.   
"Ohne Waffen.", sagte Jezriel. Jack nickte, und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. "Abgemacht. Wenn du mich nicht beißt." Jezriel verstand den Hinweis. "Ich werde mich bemühen.", versprach er. Jack gab seine Ausrüstung Teal'C, und Jezriel gab seine seinem Krieger. "Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen.", meinte er. "Was?" "Nicht an den Flügeln ziehen. Das ist sehr schmerzhaft. Ich werde auf dem Boden bleiben." Jezriel trat in die Mitte des Kreises. Teal'C hielt Jack zurück. "Sei vorsichtig, O'Neill.", sagte er. "Die Nécas sind gut ausgebildete Kämpfer." Jack nickte. "Ich werde mein bestes geben.", versprach er. Dann folgte er Jezriel in den Ring.  
  
"Hey, wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" Sam sah Seri fragend von der Seite an. Seri deutete nach vorne. "Dort ist das Portal. Ich habe einige Umwege gewählt, weil die Wesen hier überall Patrouillen haben. Außerdem wissen wir ja noch nicht, in wie fern wir euch trauen können." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Das verstehe ich schon.", beruhigte Sam sie. "Ihr wisst so viel über die Wesen.", sagte Seri bewundernd. "Na ja, so viel wissen wir gar nicht. Wir wissen, dass es die System-Lords gibt, und die Tok'Ra. Die Tok'Ra sind gute Goa'uld. Sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an. Die Tok'Ra sind wirklich gute Goa'uld. Sie hassen es, wenn sie Goa'uld genannt werden. Mein Vater gehört auch zu ihnen." Seri schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Ihr seid eine seltsame Wesensart. Ihr bekämpft die Goa'uld, aber ihr seid Verbündete der Tok'Ra." Seri blieb plötzlich stehen und lauschte. "Wesen.", murmelte sie entsetzt. Sam legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und zog sie zwischen die Felsen am Wegrand. "Wir könnten einfach wegfliegen.", murmelte Seri. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf ihre menschliche Freundin. "Ich könnte wegfliegen. Ich könnte es vielleicht schaffen, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oder die Wesen abzulenken. Sie rechnen nicht mit deiner Anwesenheit. Du könntest dich in Sicherheit bringen." Seri wollte schon aufstehen, aber Sam zog sie am Arm zurück. "Bist du verrückt!", zischte sie leise. "Niemand wird hier unnütz sein Leben wegwerfen. Und wenn", setzte sie grimmig hinzu, während sie ihre Waffe entsicherte, "dann werden wir ein paar Jaffa mitnehmen."  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein.", erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhren die Beiden herum. Ein Goa'uld stand hinter ihnen. Er war leicht zu erkennen an seiner Kleidung und an der Handspange, die er erhoben hatte und mit der er auf die beiden zielte. "Ihr werdet nicht sterben. Zumindest im Moment nicht." Betäubt fielen Sam und Seri zu Boden. Der Goa'uld winkte seinen Jaffa, die die Gefangenen in Richtung des Tores schleppten und dann durch die Teleportationsringe verschwanden. Niemand bemerkte den Vogel, der in einiger Höhe über ihnen seine Runden drehte.   
  
Daniel und Darim hatten sich inzwischen ein bisschen besser kennen gelernt, und Daniel hatte erstaunt erfahren, dass die Nécas, ähnlich wie die Menschen der Erde es im Moment taten, angefangen hatten, die Planeten, die sie mit ihrem Tor erreichen konnten, zu erforschen. Daniel mochte Darim auf Anhieb. "Was ist das?" Daniel musterte verwundert eine lange, hohe Wand, auf der verschiedene Schriftzeichen abgebildet waren. Die ganze Höhle war von den Schriftzeichen bedeckt, die teilweise mittels feiner Linien miteinander verbunden waren. "Das ist die Geschichte der Nécas.", erklärte Darim. "Der Stammbaum und das Leben eines jeden Nécas." Er führte Daniel zu einer Reihe von Linien und Zeichen und deutete auf sie. "Jehal und Sirél hatten einen Sohn, dem sie den Namen Ezriel gaben. Ezriel wurde der Gefährte von Ségez. Sie hatten einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Dann brach der Krieg aus, und Ezriel wurde Krieger und bekam die Ehrensilben Né und Jé. Durch einen Unfall verlor er dann seinen kleinen Sohn. Er verlor den Mut und gab sich auf. Er gab die Silbe Né ab. Dann wurden seine Gefährtin und seine Tochter in einen Hinterhalt der Wesen gelockt und starben. Von diesem Moment an kämpfte er wieder für die Freiheit aller Nécas und arbeitete sich in der Hierarchie der Krieger nach oben. Er vereinte die einzelnen Stämme und führte sie von einem Sieg zum nächsten."  
  
Sie hatten sich auf einen Kampf in drei Runden geeinigt. Zwei dieser drei Runden waren gekämpft, und es stand unentschieden. Teal'C sah den Vogel zuerst, der zielstrebig auf Jezriel zuflog und schließlich auf seiner Schulter landete. Jezriel gab Jack ein Zeichen, dass er wartete und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Vogel zu. Der Vogel stieß einige Laute aus. Kurz darauf wurde Jezriel blass. Sie würden nie erfahren, wer von ihnen der bessere Kämpfer war.  
  
"Der Führer eines Stammes wurde der Erste, als der gewählte Erste im Kampf sein Leben ließ. Er ernannte Jezriel zum Zweiten, wegen seiner Verdienste im Kampf gegen die Wesen. Jezriel nahm sich eine neue Gefährtin, die Tochter des neuen Ersten. Die Beiden sind ein Traumpaar, Daniel. Leider blieb die Verbindung zwischen Jezriel und Seri bislang ohne Kinder." Sanft strich Darims Hand über die raue Wand. "Jezriel und Seri sind verheiratet?", fragte Daniel überrascht. In dem Moment kamen Jack und Jezriel wieder in die Höhle. Beide sahen blass und erschrocken aus. "Jack! Was ist passiert?", fragte Daniel alarmiert, denn in diesem Zustand hatte er Jack, seiner Meinung nach, noch nie gesehen. Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist vorbei.", murmelte er vor sich hin. Jack stützte ihn und ließ ihn jetzt auf den Boden gleiten. "Diese gottverdammten Goa'uld..." Jack ballte die Hände hilflos zu Fäusten. "Sie haben Sam und Seri." Wütend trat er nach einem kleinen Steinchen. "Daniel, wir müssen sie da raus holen." sagte er leise, aber mit der gewohnten Festigkeit in der Stimme. "Wir werden Sam da rausholen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was wir machen."  
  
Sam wachte auf, weil jemand sie unsanft durchschüttelte. Widerstrebend öffnete sie die Augen. Der mentale Hieb der Handspange des unbekannten Goa'uld. War genauso schlimm, wie sie erwartet hatte. "Sam! Wach auf!" Seri schüttelte sie fester. Sam hob die Hand. "Ist ja gut, ich bin ja wach." Murmelte sie. "Sam, wir sind so gut wie tot.", sagte Seri. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir werden hier herauskommen.", versprach sie. "Der Colonel wird uns hier rausholen." Sie quälte sich mühsam auf die Füße und musterte ihre Umgebung.   
Sie befanden sich in einem Raum, der vollkommen leer war. Die Wände bestanden aus dem goldenen Material, dass auf den Schiffen der Goa'uld verwendet wurde. "Aber wie soll der Colonel uns hier finden?", fragte Seri leise. "Wir befinden uns auf dem Schiff des Wesens." Sam nickte. Das hatte sie sich gedacht. "Colonel O'Neill wird das schon schaffen. Aber wir können auch versuchen, ihm ein wenig zu helfen. Zuerst einmal dürfen wir nicht den Mut verlieren." Seri schluckte. "Ich weiß, dass die Wesen Menschen als Wirtskörper verwenden können. Aber die Nécas sind als Wirte unbrauchbar. Sie stoßen die Goa'uld ab, und sie sterben, es sei denn, der Goa'uld wird in ein neugeborenes Kind eingepflanzt.", erklärte sie. Sam nickte. "Ich weiß. Ich war einmal ein Wirt für einen Goa'uld. Besser gesagt für ein Mitglied der Tok'Ra. Keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung. Ich meine, ich bin Jolinar sehr dankbar, dass ich noch lebe und dass ich auf ihre Erinnerungen zurückgreifen kann. Dadurch konnten wir überhaupt in Kontakt mit den Tok'Ra treten.", erzählte sie, um Seri und auch ihre eigenen Nerven zu beruhigen.   
  
Jezriel hatte ein scharfes Messer zur Hand genommen und spielte damit herum. Jack hatte Daniels letzten Satz, bevor sie ihm die schreckliche Nachricht gesagt hatten, gehört, und machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den Nécas. "Hey!" Er ließ sich neben Jezriel auf den Boden fallen. Jezriel reagierte nicht. "Dies ist meine zweite Gefährtin. Ich will sie nicht verlieren.", murmelte er schließlich. Jack legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Jack, hast du Einwände, wenn ich euch begleite? Es geht auch für mich um eine geliebte Person." Jezriel sah Jack bittend an. Jack nickte. "Klar kannst du mitkommen." Ein leises Räuspern erklang hinter ihnen. Jack und Jezriel sahen sich um. Es waren Darim und Tariss, der Krieger, den Jezriel als Schiedsrichter ausgewählt hatte. "Jez, Seri war ein Mitglied von STAC-1. Das gibt uns das Recht, mitzukommen.", sagte Darim, und zu Jack gewandt: "Ihr werdet jede Unterstützung brauchen, die ihr kriegen könnt." Jack und Jezriel nickten beide.  
Dann erhob Jezriel sich. Er trat vor die Höhle. Inzwischen hatten alle Nécas von dem Unglück gehört und hatten sich vor der Höhle versammelt.  
Jezriel packte das Messer fester. Mit ein paar Bewegungen schnitt er seine langen Haare ab.  
"Bei den Göttern, ich schwöre, ich bringe sie zurück." sagte Jezriel, während seine Haare, Strähne um Strähne, auf den Boden fielen. Die Nécas, die sich um den Eingang der Höhle versammelt hatten, blickten ihn unverwandt an, und in den Gesichtern der meisten spiegelte sich das maßlose Entsetzen, das alle verspürten. Plötzlich entstand Unruhe unter den versammelten Kriegern. "Zweiter, Ihr sollt den Ersten aufsuchen!", rief ein junger Mann. Jezriel nickte kurz und steckte das Messer zurück in seinen Gürtel. Jack atmete insgeheim auf. Er war nicht sicher, ob der Nécas nicht doch geistig instabil war. Er wusste nur zu gut, was der Verlust einer geliebten Person bei einem anrichten konnte. Aber Jezriel wirkte ruhig und gelassen. Aufrecht, mit stolz erhobenem Kopf, schritt er auf die Höhle des Ersten zu. Respektvoll wichen die Nécas vor ihm zurück. "Das wird die schwerste Schlacht, obwohl ihr Ergebnis schon längst feststeht.", murmelte Darim leise. "Weshalb?", fragte Daniel neugierig. Darim seufzte. "Ich versuche es dir zu erklären. Die Nécas sind ein sehr traditionsbewusstes Volk. Früher, vor Tausenden von Jahren, wurden den Ausgestoßenen die Haare abgeschnitten, um einen möglichst großen Kontrast zu den Kriegern, die als höchst ehrenvoll galten, herzustellen. Das hat sich nicht sehr geändert. Die Ausgestoßenen schneiden sich die Haare freiwillig." Unwillkürlich fuhr er mit der Hand über seine eigenen Haare. "Jezriel hat sich gerade selbst aus der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen. Dabei waren seine Haare doch gerade wieder auf eine ehrenvolle Länge gewachsen." Kummervoll schüttelte er den Kopf. Er begann, einige Gegenstände zusammenzusuchen. Er seufzte. "Eigentlich sind wir viel zu alt zum Kriegspielen." Jack nickte zustimmend. "Na los.", sagte er in Daniels Richtung. Teal'C betrat die Höhle. Er musste sich bücken, damit er sich nicht den Kopf an der Decke anstieß. In einer Hand hielt er Jacks Ausrüstung, in der anderen seinen Kampfstab.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" Erschrocken erhob sich der Erste, als er Jezriel sah, der mit erhobenem Kopf auf ihn zu kam und keine der gültigen Ehrbezeugungen zeigte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick sah er, dass Jezriels Haare kurz geschnitten waren. "Junge, was hast du getan?" "Ich habe einen Schwur geleistet.", gab Jezriel Auskunft. Er sammelte seine Gedanken und begann zu erzählen.  
  
"Müssen wir nicht General Hammond Bericht erstatten und ihm sagen, dass wir vorhaben, auf das Goa'uld-Schiff zu gehen?" Daniel sah Jack fragend an. Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein." "Nein?", echote Daniel verblüfft. "Nein.", wiederholte Jack bestimmt. Er sah Daniel fest an. "Überlegen Sie doch mal, Daniel. Wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen, wird Carter verloren sein, denn Hammond wird uns nicht gehen lassen. Er hat uns schon mal nicht gehen lassen. Und er wird uns auch dieses Mal befehlen, nichts zu unternehmen. Und dann?" Abwartend schob Jack die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Daniel nickte zögernd. "Aber vielleicht lässt er uns dieses Mal gehen?", fragte er langsam. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Selbst wenn er es tun würde, würden wir wertvolle Zeit verlieren. Aber er wird es nicht tun. Daniel..." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird uns nicht gehen lassen können, selbst wenn er wollte. Weißt du, er ist an seine Befehle gebunden. Er wird sonst vors Militärgericht gestellt, und wahrscheinlich wird ihm das Kommando entzogen. Das heißt, dass wir einen neuen Vorgesetzten bekommen, und das könnte so einer wie Mayborne sein. Und das wollen wir doch alle nicht, oder?" Wider Willen musste Daniel grinsen. "Nein, das wollen wir wirklich nicht." schmunzelte er. "Du hast recht. Aber trotzdem..."  
"Daniel, es geht nicht. Sonst lande ich vorm Kriegsgericht. Und zu viele Bemerkungen in der Akte sind auch nicht gut, nicht wahr?" Jack grinste herausfordernd. "Hey, sieh es von der positiven Seite: Jetzt haben wir ein Bündnis mit den Nécas." Jack verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und bückte sich, um seinen Schnürsenkel wieder zu verknoten. Daniel nickte kurz.   
Darim trat zu den beiden. "Wenn der Erste den Zweiten am Leben lässt, können wir in spätestens dreißig Zeituntereinheiten aufbrechen." sagte er mit tiefschwarzem Humor. Jack nickte zustimmend. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte Darim leise: "Es hat sein Gutes, verstoßen zu sein. So kann er mich nicht ein drittes Mal aus der Gesellschaft ausgrenzen.  
Er wird ihn aus dem Lager vertreiben, weil er seine Gefährtin und unseren Gast verloren hat. Selbst wenn wir Sam und Seri wiederfinden würden, ist die Verbindung zwischen Seri und Jezriel nicht nachweisbar, weil die beiden keine gemeinsamen Kinder haben.", murmelte Darim weiter. "Es wird nicht viel schlimmer kommen können."   
  
"Du lässt mir keine Wahl, Jezriel, ich werde dich verstoßen müssen und die Verbindung zu meiner Tochter für nichtig erklären. Ich möchte das nicht tun, aber die Tradition gebietet es. Du bist nicht länger der Zweite Führer der Nécas. Du gehörst nicht einmal mehr zur Kriegerrasse. Du bist ein Niemand." Der Erste sprach diese traditionellen Worte langsam, als wollte er Jezriel Gelegenheit geben, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Aber er würde es nicht tun, dass wussten beide genau. "Du hättest dir wenigstens von jemandem anderem die Haare schneiden lassen können, Junge." sagte der Erste missbilligend. Er erhob sich. "Komm her, mein Junge." Gehorsam näherte sich Jezriel. An seiner Haltung war nichts herrschendes mehr, er hatte den Blick gesenkt. Er kniete vor dem Thron des Ersten in der Haltung, die einem Ausgestoßenen gebührte. Der Erste strich ihm mit einer Hand über den Kopf. "Jezriel, ich habe dich in meine Familie aufgenommen und dir meine Tochter gegeben. Nun muss ich dir das alles wieder nehmen. Und wofür?" Er bedeutete dem jüngeren, sich zu erheben. "Nimm dir an Waffen und Ausrüstung, was du brauchst. Sobald du mit meiner Tochter zurückgekehrt bist, darfst du in meine Familie zurückkehren." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir warten auf dich, Junge." Er bedeutete ihm, zu gehen. Jezriel straffte seine Gestalt und trat hinter dem Ersten vor die Höhle. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Alles nur geklaut!!  
  
  
  
Kapitel V  
  
"Armer Jezriel." sagte Darim, während er sein Messer in den Gürtel schob. In diesem Moment trat der Erste vor die Höhle. Die Menschen, die das Oberhaupt der Gesellschaft der Nécas noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, waren beeindruckt: Der Erste bot einen einschüchternden Anblick.   
Er war sehr alt, aber er hielt sich gerade und wirkte so, als könne er mit Leichtigkeit ein paar Jaffa um die Ecke bringen. Sein langes, schneeweißes Haar flatterte im aufgekommenen Wind. Er war ganz in weiß gekleidet, von den Stiefeln bis zu den Handschuhen. Das beeindruckendste an ihm waren jedoch die Flügel. Sie waren nicht schwarz wie die der anderen Nécas, sondern sie leuchteten blutrot.  
Jezriel trat hinter ihm hervor. Er trug nicht mehr die graue Uniform eines Führers, sondern schwarze Kleidung, die keinerlei Abzeichen oder ähnliches aufwies. Alle Nécas waren totenstill. "Er hat ihn nicht nur aus der Kriegerkaste ausgestoßen, sondern auch aus dem gesamten Volk der Nécas. Das war zwar zu erwarten, aber..." Darim schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf und sprach nicht weiter.  
Plötzlich entstand Unruhe unter den jüngsten Kriegern. Einer von ihnen trat vor. Jack war er schon vorher aufgefallen, denn der Junge hatte keine Flügel. Die Goa'uld hatten Experimente an ihm ausgeführt, und Darim, von dem sie diese Information hatten, hatte sich nicht weiter dazu geäußert. Da der Junge nicht fliegen konnte, war er auf die Hilfe seiner Kameraden angewiesen, und diesen Nachteil glich er durch erhöhte Geschicklichkeit wieder aus. "Nécas!" hallte die tiefe Stimme des Ersten über den Platz. "Dieser hier hat gesündigt und muss deshalb im Exil leben. Die Entscheidung ist mir diesmal schwerer als sonst gefallen, obwohl es jedes Mal sehr schwer ist.   
Dieser hier verliert alle Rechte und ist ab Sonnenuntergang auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz der Nécas. Wegen der Ehren, die er errungen hat, als er noch ehrenvoll war, darf er seine Silbe behalten. Aber ich muss ihn trotz allem der Schande aussetzen. Dieser, hast du noch etwas zu sagen, bevor ich es tun werde?" Er wandte sich Jezriel zu. Jezriel schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "So soll es sein. Dein Besitz fällt deiner Familie zu. Aber das weißt du ja alles." Ein Lächeln spielte um die Mundwinkel des Ersten. Er holte tief Luft. Jezriel verbeugte sich tief vor dem Alten, während dieser laut seinen Namen über den Platz rief. "Jezriel!"   
Schweigend bahnte Jezriel sich seinen Weg über den Platz.   
Mehr als Jack und Teal'C wurde Daniel klar, welche Qualen Jezriel in dieser Gesellschaft, in der ein Name mehr als alles andere wert war, erleiden musste.   
Der junge Krieger, der vor den anderen stand, folgte Jezriel, der in seiner ehemaligen Höhle verschwand.   
  
"Er ist erstaunlich gelassen, dafür, dass man ihn gerade tödlich beleidigt hat." sagte Jack zu Darim. "Er hat das schon mal durchgemacht. Und er tut es freiwillig. Er konnte damals jederzeit in die Gesellschaft zurückkehren, weil seine beiden Kinder, die zwar tot waren, immer noch sein vorbildliches Verhalten in der Gesellschaft bezeugten. Und dann hatte er diesen jungen Krieger an Kindes statt bei sich aufgenommen. Der einzige Überlebende eines Massakers." "Aber..." Daniel schob seine Brille, die ihm wieder einmal auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht war, zurück an ihre Stelle. "Warum bezeugen seine Kinder nicht noch einmal sein vorbildliches Verhalten?" Darim sah ihn belustigt an. "Du hast gut gedacht, Daniel, aber du hast eines nicht berücksichtigt: Kinder werden erwachsen. Sie können nicht mehr bürgen, wenn sie erwachsen sind."  
  
"Jezriel..." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des jungen Kriegers. "Ein schöner Name." Er lehnte an der Felswand und beobachtete Jezriel, als ob er ihn zum letzten Mal sehen würde, was ja durchaus den Tatsachen entsprechen konnte. Jezriel sah ihn prüfend an. "Wieso bist du hier, Krieger?", fragte er schließlich, während er die wenigen Sachen, die er mitnehmen wollte, zusammensuchte. Der Krieger schluckte schwer. "Ich wollte mich von dem Mann verabschieden, der mir Vater und Vorbild zugleich war.", antwortete er nach einer Weile. Jezriel musste wider Willen lächeln. Er sollte den Krieger zu seinen Kameraden zurückschicken, um ihn vor Spott zu bewahren. Aber er tat es nicht.  
Statt dessen winkte er ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen Gegenstand, der in ein Tuch eingewickelt war. "Das ist von deinem Vater, Junge." sagte er leise. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. "Jezriel..." Der junge Krieger näherte sich ihm langsam. Jezriel lächelte und schloss seinen Pflegesohn in die Arme. "Mein Name ist Jedek", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, dann löste er sich und verschwand.  
Jezriel trat wieder vor die Höhle. Der Erste stand noch immer an der selben Stelle. Jezriel verbeugte sich kurz und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: "Ich werde Euch eure Tochter zurückbringen, auch wenn Ihr sie mir genommen habt." Er lächelte tapfer und entblößte dabei seine nadelspitzen Zähne.  
"Komm zu mir!" befahl der Erste ihm, und gehorsam befolgte Jezriel diesen Befehl.  
Der Erste legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn lange mit einem liebevollen, aber trotzdem enttäuschten Blick an. Jezriel schüttelte heftig den Kopf, so dass die Haare, die nur noch über den Ohren ein wenig abstanden und nur noch knapp über seinen Kragen ragte, in alle Richtungen wehten.  
  
"Von mir aus kann es losgehen." sagte Jezriel leise zu Jack. Der nickte, und die beiden Freunde führten ihre Gefährten, die bereits warteten, von dem Plateau.  
  
"Was erzählst du mir da?", Seri schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Wenn ein Goa'uld einmal Besitz von einem Wesen ergriffen haben, ist das Wesen verloren. Aber du lebst!" Verwundert musterte sie ihre menschliche Freundin neben sich. Sam lächelte, aber ihre Miene fror ein, als sie Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. "Goa'uld!", murmelte sie. Seri nickte. Die Nécas wirkte nicht mehr so panikerfüllt wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, aber sie war noch immer totenbleich. "Ich muss dir etwas gestehen, Sam.", sagte sie plötzlich. Sam nickte, "Ja, aber warte, bis wir das hinter uns gebracht haben." Die beiden warteten einigermaßen gefasst auf die Ereignisse, die vor ihnen lagen.  
"Pass auf, Seri, wenn diese Goa'uld jetzt kommen, versuchen wir sie zu überwältigen und zu fliehen." flüsterte Sam leise. Seri nickte und spannte ihre Muskeln an.  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und zwei Jaffa betraten den kleinen Raum.   
  
"Okay, Jack, und wie kommen wir jetzt auf das Goa'uld-Schiff?" Jezriel sah Jack fragend von der Seite an. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit, uns gefangen nehmen zu lassen." sagte er beiläufig. Jezriel sah ihn entsetzt an. "Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Jezriel sah Daniel an. "Das ist nicht sein ernst, oder?" Daniel legte die Stirn in Falten. "Oh doch, Jezriel, er meint es ernst. Todernst, um genau zu sein." Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr seid verrückt, wisst ihr das?" murmelte er leise. Jack grinste. "Du hast recht." Er stolperte, und Jezriel griff blitzschnell zu und verhinderte, dass er fiel. "Danke. Aber du kannst mich jetzt loslassen. Mein Arm leidet darunter, dass er nicht mehr durchblutet wird." Daniel musste grinsen. Jack sah ihn strafend an, und Daniel täuschte blitzschnell einen Hustenanfall vor. "Es ist ziemlich staubig hier, nicht wahr, Jack?", mischte Darim, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte, sich liebenswürdig ein. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Zum Glück für die gesamte Gruppe.  
  
Sam konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen: sie hatten die beiden Jaffa tatsächlich überwinden können. Sie grinste Seri triumphierend an und winkte ihr, ihr zu folgen. "Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?" flüsterte die Nécas atemlos. Sam deutete nach vorne. "Weg von hier. Am besten zu den Todesgleitern. Oder zum Sternentor, wenn es eins auf diesem Schiff gibt." Seri nickte und bedeutete ihr, voranzugehen.  
Die beiden schlichen durch Gänge und Korridore, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. "Bist du sicher, dass wir hier noch nicht waren?", flüsterte Seri nach einer Weile. Sam nickte, obwohl sie keinesfalls sicher war. "Ich würde gerne wissen, welchem Goa'uld wir da eigentlich ins Netz gegangen sind." sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht Apophis ist, und Hathor kommt wohl auch nicht in Frage." Seri hörte stumm zu. Plötzlich griff sie nach Sams Arm und zog sie hinter eine der Wände. "Wesen.", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Sam nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie mussten auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht entdeckt würden.  
  
"In Deckung!" brüllte Jack und versetzte Daniel einen Stoß. Jezriel hatte sich schon zwischen zwei großen Steinen versteckt und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf die Angreifer. Tariss und Teal'C sicherten die Seiten und verhinderten, dass die Gegner sie eventuell umrundeten und von hinten angriffen. Die beiden hatten damit viel zu tun.  
Jezriel sah kurz auf, als Jack plötzlich neben ihm lag und ein besonders hässliches Exemplar von Jaffa anvisierte. Zum Glück handelte es sich nur um eine Standardpatrouille, die sie innerhalb weniger Minuten ausgelöscht hatten.   
"Soviel zu dem Plan, sich von den Jaffa gefangen nehmen zu lassen.", murmelte Daniel. Jack drehte sich zu ihm um. "Daniel, ich wollte diesen Einsatz eigentlich überleben. Sie nicht?" "Tja, und genau deshalb haben wir vor, direkt auf das Schiff zu gehen." sagte Jezriel mit seinem zynischem Humor, während er sich erhob und langsam auf die toten Jaffa zuging, die nur noch einige Meter vor ihnen lagen. "Jemand sollte ihnen sagen, dass es gesünder ist, sich nicht mitten in die Schusslinie zu stellen.", sagte Jack, während er einen der Jaffa mit dem Fuß anstieß. "Lieber nicht. Sonst machen sie uns noch mehr Ärger." Antwortete Daniel. Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Waffen der Nécas sind so konzipiert, dass sie auf eine größere Entfernung größeren Schaden anrichten als in der Nähe. Das haben sie ziemlich schnell begriffen, und das versuchen sie, auszunutzen." Jack nickte und schob gleichzeitig Daniel hinter sich, der die Toten neugierig musterte. "Faszinierend." Die Augen des Wissenschaftlers leuchteten aufgeregt. Darim kniete neben der Leiche auf dem Boden und deutete auf das Zeichen auf der Stirn des Jaffa. "Ich habe so ein Zeichen noch nie gesehen. Ich meine, alle Diener der Wesen tragen dieses Zeichen, aber nicht aus diesem Material." Daniel nickte, während er versuchte, Jack ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben. "Jack, die Jaffa auf diesem Planeten hatten kein goldenes Zeichen, es war immer schwarz." Seine Gedanken rasten, während er Teal'C ansah und fragte: "Aber aus welchem Grund?"  
Sam und Seri wichen immer weiter zurück, während ihre Verfolger Meter um Meter gewannen. "Soviel zum Thema unerkannt entkommen.", murmelte Sam wütend. Sie hatten beide keine Ahnung, wie die Jaffa sie entdecken konnten. Aber sie hatten es getan. Sam hatte aber keine Gelegenheit, über diese Tatsache nachzudenken, denn sie kamen zu einer Kreuzung. "Sam! Links oder rechts?" Die Nécas war einige Meter vorgegangen. Sam überlegte blitzschnell. "Nach links." flüsterte sie schnell. Sie hatte inzwischen aufgeholt, und die beiden bogen nach links ab. "Verdammt!" murmelte Sam. "Wir hätten nach rechts gehen sollen!"  
Vor den beiden stand der Goa'uld. Er war von mindestens zehn Jaffa umringt und grinste, wobei er zwei Reihen perlweißer Zähne entblößte. "Jaffa!" Er winkte seinen Dienern, die sofort gehorchten und Sam und Seri entwaffneten. Sam fühlte, wie sie wütend wurde. "Ihr werdet gute Wirte werden.", versprach der Goa'uld. Er winkte erneut mit der rechten Hand, und die Jaffa schleiften die beiden Gefangenen fort.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Teal'C legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte einen anderen toten Jaffa, der kein goldenes Zeichen auf der Stirn trug, ausgiebig. "Die einzige Erklärung, die eventuell zutreffen könnte, wäre, dass diese Wesen keine richtigen Jaffa sind." Er bückte sich und schob den Panzer, der den Oberkörper des Toten bedeckte, ein wenig zur Seite.   
Es war ein normaler Mensch. Er hatte nicht die charakteristische kreuzförmige Öffnung in der Bauchdecke. Er ist kein Jaffa?", fragte Jack ungläubig. Teal'C nickte und schob den Panzer des Toten mit dem goldenen Zeichen zur Seite. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte Jack: "Aber der hier war eindeutig ein Jaffa." Daniel nickte. "Dieser Goa'uld hat keine Goa'uld-Mutter, die ihm neue Goa'uld - Larven geben könnte, so wie Hathor." murmelte Daniel entsetzt. "Und dafür braucht er Sam oder Seri."   
  
"Was ist das überhaupt für ein Goa'uld?" Sam und Seri saßen wieder in ihrem Gefängnis. "Ich glaube, er hat sich nicht ordentlich vorgestellt." Seri lachte bitter. Sam seufzte tief und sah Seri an. "Du wolltest mir noch etwas erzählen.", erinnerte sie die Nécas. Seri nickte. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass Nécas resistent gegen Goa'ulds sind. Aber ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt." Sie holte tief Luft. "Männliche Nécas sind resistent gegen Goa'uld." sagte sie leise. "Und nur männliche."  
Sam nickte, als sie begriff. "Deshalb gibt es nur männliche Krieger.", mutmaßte sie. Seri nickte. "Diejenigen von uns, die den Goa'uld in die Hände fallen, bringen sich normalerweise selbst um, um die anderen zu schützen.", erzählte sie weiter. "Aber das kann ich nicht tun." In dem Moment näherten sich wieder Schritte. Weder Sam noch Seri hatten die Kraft, einen zweiten Fluchtversuch zu versuchen. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Stargate und alle damit zusammenhängende Charaktere gehören definitiv nicht mir, aber die Nécas sind meine Idee. Also alles wie gehabt.  
  
  
Kapitel VI  
  
"Unsere Chance.", flüsterte Jack Teal'C zu. Der  
hünenhafte Jaffa nickte und ging auf die kleine Gruppe von Gestalten zu, die am Sternentor standen und es bewachten. Er trug die Rüstung des toten Jaffa, und er trieb Jack, Tariss und Jezriel vor sich her. "Gefangene." sagte er zu den anderen. Einer nickte. In dem Moment, in dem er sich von den Neuankömmlingen abwandte, schlugen sie zu.  
  
"Sobek.", murmelte Daniel leise. "Was?" Jack sah ihn entgeistert an. "Der Goa'uld. Es ist Sobek. Sehen Sie sich das an. Ein Krokodil. Sobek." Jack nickte kurz. "Wir haben vor, jetzt auf das Schiff zu gehen, Daniel.", erinnerte er ihn leise. Daniel nickte. "Sobek ist berüchtigt dafür, dass er sehr grausam ist." sagte er. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Welcher Goa'uld behauptet das nicht von sich."  
  
"Das war nicht sehr vernünftig von euch." Der Goa'uld lächelte boshaft. Er trat auf Sam zu und zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten. "Wirklich nicht sehr vernünftig." Er stieß sie von sich weg und lächelte höhnisch. "Und noch dazu sinnlos. Niemand entkommt mir, nicht einmal du." Er ließ sich auf seinen Thron sinken und strich sich mit der Hand über sein dunkelbraunes, kurzes Haar.  
Sam biss die Zähne zusammen, um nichts zu sagen, denn das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen könnten, wäre ein wütender Goa'uld. Sie mussten ihn hinhalten, bis sich eine neue Chance zur Flucht ergab.  
"Ihr beide werdet wundervolle Wirte für meine Gefährtinnen. Ihr seid beide kräftig und habt einen starken Geist. Genau das, was sich ein Goa'uld wünscht."   
  
"O.k., los geht's." Jezriel winkte Jack und Daniel, die ein Stück zurückgeblieben waren.   
"Auf in die Höhle des Löwen." Jack entsicherte seine Waffe und überprüfte, dass die Sed-Kanone in seinem Gürtel leicht erreichbar war. Dann nickte er Jezriel leicht zu. "Mögen die Götter uns beschützen.", murmelte der Nécas. "Die richtigen natürlich, nicht die falschen.", fügte er schnell hinzu. Dann wurden die sechs von den Teleportationsringen erfasst und auf das Schiff des Goa'uld gebracht.  
Jack sah sich kurz um, um sich zu orientieren. Das Schiff sah so aus, wie alle anderen Schiffe der Goa'uld, die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. "Wir haben den Vorteil auf unserer Seite. Sie erwarten uns nicht. Kein Wunder. Kein Nécas hat das bis jetzt getan. Wir werden wahrscheinlich alle getötet werden." flüsterte Jezriel. Daniel nickte. "Wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen auf.", entschied Jack. Jezriel nickte zustimmend. "Jezriel, Daniel, wir drei suchen nach Sam und Seri. Teal'C, Tariss, Darim, ihr lenkt die Jaffa ab. Verursacht irgendetwas, Hauptsache laut. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Alles klar?" Alle nickten, und das Team, dass von Teal'C geführt wurde, verschwand um die nächste Ecke. "Wieso hast du die Teams so eingeteilt, Jack?" Jezriel musterte ihn neugierig. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, du solltest mit dabei sein, wenn wir unsere Mädels befreien. Und ich habe Daniel gerne in meiner Nähe, damit ich auf ihn aufpassen kann und er nichts anstellt." Daniel sah ihn empört an. "Wie bitte?" Jack zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Daniel, wir können das gerne ausdiskutieren, aber lass uns erst Sam und Seri befreien." Seine Stimme klang eindringlich und hinderte Daniel an einem bissigen Kommentar. "Na los, dann kommt."  
  
"Ihnen ist schon klar, dass wir wahrscheinlich die beiden in den nächsten drei Jahren nicht finden, nicht wahr?" Daniel klang noch immer beleidigt. Jack grinste und versteckte sein Funkgerät in einer der vielen Taschen seiner Jacke. "Genau. Und deshalb werden wir uns auch schnappen lassen." Daniel schnaubte. "Sie brauchen jemanden, der darauf aufpasst, dass Sie nichts tun, Colonel.", warf er ein. Jack nickte. "Dafür habe ich Sie, Daniel."  
Er spähte um die Ecke. Eine Gruppe von Jaffa kam gerade vorbei, bemüht, im Gleichschritt zu bleiben.  
  
Sam und Seri hatten jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Als sie die Schritte der Jaffa hörten, dachten sie schon, dass ihre Stunde geschlagen hätte. Aber sie waren sehr überrascht, als der Eingang sich öffnete und Jack, Jezriel und Daniel von den Aliens in den Raum gestoßen wurden.  
"Colonel!" Sam erwachte aus ihrer Apathie. "Schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Captain." Jack tastete vorsichtig über seine Schläfe. Blut quoll aus der Platzwunde, die einer der Jaffa ihm zugefügt hatte. "So glaubwürdig hätten sie den Lebensmüden nicht spielen brauchen, Jack." Daniel schien aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf Jack zu sein. "Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache ist, wir haben die beiden hier gefunden." Jack musterte Sam beunruhigt und bemerkte dabei im ersten Moment nicht, dass er seinerseits von Jezriel aus den Augen gelassen wurde. "Was?", fragte er schließlich unwillig. Jezriel zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht ab. "Bist du ... gesund?", fragte er schließlich zögernd. Jack nickte heftig. "Ja, ich denke schon. Warum fragst du?" "Jez wundert sich, dass du rotes Blut hast.", erklärte Seri. Jack und Daniel sahen sich an. In ihren Mundwinkeln zuckte es verdächtig. Daniel und Sam mussten lachen, während Jack nur grinste. Unwillig runzelte Jezriel die Stirn. "Weshalb lacht ihr?", fragte er. Daniel hatte sich als Erster wieder gefasst und erklärte dem Nécas: "Alle Menschen haben rotes Blut. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Jack nur wegen der Farbe seines Blutes krank sein sollte?" Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nécas haben schwarzes Blut." erklärte er kurz. "Rotes Blut ist das Zeichen für eine unheilbare Krankheit." Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Dann klatschte Jack in die Hände. "Los, Kinder, lasst uns gehen!" Er zog das Funkgerät aus seiner Jacke und registrierte Sams verblüfften Blick. "Während wir uns hier über die Farbe von Blut unterhalten, haben unsere guten Freunde Darim, Tariss und Teal'C unseren gesamten Vorrat von C4 auf diesem wunderschönen Goa'uld-Schiff verteilt." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Das dürften sie langsam geschafft haben. Jetzt können sie uns hier rausholen."   
Sam schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Dieser Plan war sehr riskant, aber verrückt genug, um funktionieren zu können.  
  
Teal'C hatte gerade die letzte Sprengstoffladung angebracht, als Colonel O'Neill sich über Funk meldete. Konzentriert lauschte er der Beschreibung des Gefängnisses auf dem Schiff. "Wie steht es mit den Sprengladungen?", fragte Jack schließlich. "Sie sind alle angebracht. Dieses Schiff wird in fünfzehn Minuten explodieren.", gab Teal'C Auskunft. Jack schnaufte. "Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass ihr uns schnell genug findet. Ich will nämlich noch nicht sterben."   
  
Teal'C hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten auffinden könne. Aber noch während er sich mit den beiden Nécas durch die Korridore schlich, ängstlich darauf bedacht, nicht von dem Goa'uld oder seinen Jaffa-Kriegern entdeckt zu werden und selbst in Gefangenschaft zu geraten, hatten seine Freunde in ihrem Gefängnis ein anderes, aber genau so kniffeliges Problem zu lösen.  
Seri saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Jezriel kniete neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. "Ich wollte es dir sagen..." Seri lächelte schwach. Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich freue mich darüber. Ehrlich."  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Darim und Tariss betraten den Raum, begleitet von einem riesigen Jaffa, der die Rüstung der Krokodilkrieger trug und auch den Helm. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jack in dem riesigen Mann seinen Freund Teal'C erkannte.   
Teal'C verteilte die Ausrüstung, die Sobeks Jaffa beschlagnahmt hatten.   
In dem Moment stöhnte Seri gequält auf. Darims Gesicht wurde aschfahl. "Seri, nicht jetzt." flüsterte er. Sie nickte. "Doch. Es ist soweit." Jezriel schüttelte den Kopf. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Seri, in zehn Minuten wird dieses Schiff zerstört werden." Er musterte sie flehend, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann müsst ihr mich zurücklassen.", entschied sie, und diesmal war es Jezriel, der heftig den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Was ist los?" Jack überprüfte instinktiv seine Waffe und musterte die Nécas ungeduldig. Jezriel seufzte. "Es gibt da ein Problem." sagte er langsam. Jack verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Ja, aber können wir das auf dem Weg zum Stargate klären? Falls ihr es vergessen haben solltet, wir stehen hier auf einer riesigen Zeitbombe." Jezriel sah Darim fragend an. Der wiegte abwägend den Kopf und nickte dann. "Daniel, hilf du mir bitte, Seri zu stützen. Dann können unsere tapferen Soldaten unsere Deckung übernehmen." Daniel nickte. Jack warf ihm seine Pistole zu. "Für alle Fälle." Er verzog das Gesicht. Aus der Platzwunde an seiner Stirn quoll noch immer Blut. Daniel trat neben Seri und betrachtete sie kurz. "Auf dem Weg kannst du uns ja von dem Problem erzählen." sagte Jack versöhnlich zu Jezriel. Der nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Teal'C, Tariss, ihr übernehmt die Vorhut. Dann ihr drei, und Jezriel und ich übernehmen die Nachhut." Jack wischte sich mit der behandschuhten Hand über die Stirn. Teal'C und Tariss gingen voran, dicht gefolgt von Daniel und Darim, die Seri halb trugen und sie halb mitschleiften. Sam folgte ihnen, und Jezriel und Jack schlossen den kleinen Zug ab. Während sie so durch die Gänge schlichen, begann Jezriel zu erzählen.   
Daniel vermutete, dass er wusste, worauf Jezriel hinauswollte, und er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es Jack nicht gefallen würde. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Nicht meins. Ende, aus. Basta. (Nur die Nécas, die gehören mir...)  
  
  
Kapitel VII  
  
"Du bist was?" Jack warf einen kurzen Blick um die nächste Ecke und warf Seri einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Warum kann nicht einmal alles nach Plan gehen? Nur ein einziges Mal?" Daniel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Jack nicht gefallen würde. "Können wir durchs Tor gehen?", fragte der Colonel nach einem Moment angestrengten Überlegens. Darim schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Absolut unmöglich. So lange, bis das Kind auf der Welt ist. Alles andere hat den sofortigen Tod von Mutter und Kind zur Folge." Er deutete auf Jacks Armbanduhr. "Wie lange bleibt uns noch Zeit?", fragte er. "Acht Minuten.", brummte Jack. "O'Neill! Wir sind gleich da!" Teal'C deutete auf eine Wand vor ihnen. Sie sah massiv aus, aber Jack wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Goa'uld ihre Eingänge gerne versteckten. "Jack, wir haben noch Zeit." Daniel sah ihn an. "Wir können sie doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!" Jack warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. "Die Geburt dauert normalerweise nur wenige Minuten.", sagte Darim, wohlweislich, ohne Jack direkt anzusehen. Jack seufzte. Daniel grinste. Er kannte Jack, und er wusste, Jack würde nachgeben.  
Daniel und Darim betraten nach den beiden kräftigen Kriegern Teal'C und Tariss den Stargate - Raum. Jack und Jezriel bildeten wieder die Nachhut.   
Darim bedeutete Daniel, Seri direkt neben dem DHD zu Boden sinken zu lassen. Sofort kniete Jezriel bei ihr. "Keine Angst, nach dem ersten Kind wird es leichter.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Als Antwort fauchte sie ihn nur an.   
Teal'C schloss den Eingang zu dem Raum und verschloss ihn mit einem gezielten Schuss aus seiner Sed-Kanone.   
Daniel assistierte Darim, so gut wie er konnte. Gleichzeitig konzentrierten sich seine Gedanken auf die Adresse des Planeten der Nécas.   
Jack warf wieder einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Sechs Minuten!", murmelte er. Teal'C nickte. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Plötzlich erklangen Schritte auf dem Korridor. "Verdammt! Sie haben unsere Flucht bemerkt!" Jack winkte Jezriel, Sam, Tariss und Teal'C zu sich. "Sie werden noch einige Minuten brauchen, um hier hineinzukommen." sagte Teal'C. Jack nickte nervös und warf wieder einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Und so warteten sie.  
"Drei Minuten." Jack wurde zunehmend unruhiger, und auch Daniel fühlte, wie er immer zittriger wurde. Jack tigerte vor dem Stargate auf und ab. "Es ist gleich so weit.", meldete Darim. Jack winkte Daniel. "Daniel, die Adresse." "Ja, die Kombination..." Fieberhaft kramte Daniel in seinem Gedächtnis. "Daniel, was ist los?" Jack sah ihn prüfend an. "Okay, ganz ruhig. Die Kombination." Daniel starrte auf die Symbole. Plötzlich fielen sie ihm schlagartig wieder ein. Mit zitternden Händen wählte er und wartete auf das Erscheinen der Oberfläche des künstlichen Wurmlochs. Aber nichts geschah.  
Verwirrt starrte Daniel auf die Symbole, während seine Gedanken rasten. Die Symbole stimmten, da war er ganz sicher. Die leuchtenden Zeichen erloschen. "Daniel!" Jack wirkte sehr ungeduldig. "Was ist los?" Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind zu nah am Planeten.", murmelte er. "Es funktioniert nicht, wir brauchen eine andere Adresse..." Plötzlich stand Jezriel neben ihm und gab schnell eine andere Kombination ein. Die silbrigblaue Oberfläche erschien augenblicklich.  
  
Ohne einen Kommentar hatte Jack Jezriel das Kommando überlassen. "Daniel, Teal'C, Tariss, ihr geht zuerst. Sam, Jack und ich halten hier die Stellung." Jack hab die Hand. "Wohin?", fragte er misstrauisch. Jezriel sah ihn an. "An einen sicheren Ort. Dort gibt es keine Goa'uld, nur Nécas. Dort wird euch nichts geschehen. Ich schwöre es euch. Es ist sicher." Er warf einen bedeutsamen Blick hinter sich auf die Tür, die unter dem Ansturm der Jaffa immer heftiger erbebte. "Jedenfalls sicherer als hier." setzte er noch hinzu. Jack nickte zögernd. Schweigend gehorchten alle dem Befehl Jezriels. Daniel, Teal'C und Tariss gingen durch das Tor. "Wohin gehen sie?", fragte Jack wieder. "In Sicherheit." Jezriel brachte ein gefährlich aussehendes Grinsen zustande. Aber in seinen Augen konnte man die gleiche Nervosität sehen, die auch das Verhalten der anderen dominierte.  
"Zwei Minuten." Darim schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Wenn wir jetzt gehen, sind die beiden tot.", murmelte er. "Aber in zwei Minuten... das müsste eigentlich zu schaffen sein." Jezriel strich Seri mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn.   
Aufmerksam lauschte Jack auf die Geräusche hinter der Tür. "Sie sind gleich durch." Jezriel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man große Ohren hat.", erklärte er, als er Jacks verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah.   
Jack nickte. "Wir müssen jetzt langsam gehen.", erinnerte er die anderen. In diesem Moment keuchte Seri schmerzerfüllt auf. Darim grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
Verwirrt sah Daniel sich um. Sie waren bestimmt nicht mehr auf dem Planeten der Nécas, das fühlte er instinktiv. Sie waren in einer großen Höhle gelandet, die vollkommen leergefegt wirkte - bis er die Nécas sah, die hinter den Felsbrocken am Rande der Höhle kauerten. "Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier gelandet?", fragte Daniel Tariss leise. Der Krieger lächelte leicht. "Zu Hause." antwortete er. Er führte die beiden ein paar Meter vom Stargate weg und deutete auf die Nécas. "Als wir bemerkten, dass die Goa'uld unsere Welt überfielen, haben wir uns schnell etwas ausdenken müssen. Die Nécas waren ein blühendes Volk, aber die Goa'uld hatten es innerhalb von Tagen geschafft, zwei Drittel unserer Rasse auszulöschen. Daraufhin haben wir uns in die Berge zurückgezogen und haben angefangen, sie aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen. Aber nicht, um sie von unserem Planeten zu vertreiben. Uns war von Anfang an klar, dass dieser Plan zum scheitern verurteilt war.", erklärte er. "Wir haben sie von unserem Portal weggelockt, damit wir die letzten Nécas auf einen anderen Planeten schicken konnten. Einige wenige blieben zurück, um den Anschein einer aussterbenden Rasse zu suggerieren. Direkt nach unserem Aufbruch müssten die letzten das Lager verlassen haben und hierher gekommen sein, wenn alles nach Plan gegangen ist."   
In diesem Moment betrat der Erste die Höhle. Trotz des herrschenden Dämmerlichts erkannte Daniel ihn sofort. Tariss verneigte sich ehrfürchtig. "Erster..." Der Erste nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. "Jezriel wird deine Tochter in wenigen Minuten durch das Portal führen." sagte Tariss schnell, als der Blick des Ersten langsam zum Tor wanderte. Der Erste nickte. Gemeinsam warteten sie.   
Daniel wurde immer nervöser. "Jack, beeil dich!" murmelte er leise, während er zum mindestens hundertsten Mal aus seine Armbanduhr blickte, als könne er die Zeit mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken aufhalten. "Leute, beeilt euch, ihr habt nur noch eine halbe Minute..." Daniel wurde immer nervöser, aber Teal'C war reglos wie eine Statue.   
  
"Jack, Jez!" Helft mir!" Darim hielt einen kleines Bündel im Arm. Mit dem Rücken zum Sternentor traten Jack und Jezriel auf die am Boden liegende Seri zu. Jezriel half ihr auf die Füße, und sie legte einen Arm um Jacks Schulter. Die beiden schleiften Seri zum Tor.  
Darim trat durch das Tor. In dem Moment brachen die Jaffa durch den Eingang. Jack und Jezriel feuerten auf die Aliens, während sie die bewusstlose Seri mit sich zum Sternentor schleppten.  
  
"Goa'uld!" Das war das erste, was Darim sagte, als er durch das Tor kam. "Jez und Jack kommen gleich.", fügte er hinzu, als die Nécas ihre Waffen wieder auf das Sternentor richteten. Er durchquerte mit einigen schnellen Schritten die Höhle und stellte sich neben Daniel. "Hoffe ich.", murmelte er leise. Das Baby auf seinem Arm gluckste leise.  
  
Jack feuerte eine letzte Salve auf die Angreifer und ließ sich dann rückwärts in das Stargate fallen. In der Nanosekunde, die der Transport andauerte, verspürte er eine leichte Furcht, wie jedes Mal, wenn er durch das Tor ging - oder auch fiel. Dann war er auf der anderen Seite und stürzte unsanft auf harten, felsigen Boden.  
Er merkte, wie ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, aber er bekämpfte die drohende Ohnmacht so gut wie möglich. Er rollte sich zusammen, um sich vor etwaigen Verfolgern zu schützen. Unbewusst registrierte er, dass die Oberfläche des Tores verschwand.  
"Jack!" Er richtete sich halb auf und sah Daniel, der ein Stück neben ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte. "Alles in Ordnung?" Daniel und Jezriel standen jetzt neben ihm und zogen ihn unsanft in die Höhe. Jezriel grinste triumphierend. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Wo sind wir?", fragte Jack neugierig. "Auf einem anderen Planeten." Daniel hielt sich in der Nähe von Jack. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. "Jack, die Nécas haben sich hier neu angesiedelt."   
Darim trat auf die drei zu. Er übergab das kleine Bündel an Jezriel. Jack grinste. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an das Gefühl, ein Kleinkind das erste Mal im Arm zu halten. "Er ist ein echter Nécas, nicht wahr?" Darim lachte erleichtert und schlug Jack scherzhaft auf die Schulter. Jack verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Autsch!"  
Daniel grinste. "Doktor Frasier wird dich mit Sicherheit wieder zusammenflicken können.", meinte er trocken. Und darüber konnte auch Jack lächeln. 


	9. Epilog

Necás  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate gehört definitiv nicht mir *schnief* aber dafür die Nécas und die ganze blödsinnige Idee *freu*. Wäre schön wenn jemand einen Kommentar hinterlässt...keine Bange, ich werde euch schon keinen Goa'uld auf den Hals hetzen...versprochen!!! ;-)  
  
  
Prolog  
  
Im Lager herrschte eine angespannte Atmosphäre. Die Verletzten lagen an der längsten Wand der großen Felshöhle nebeneinander aufgereiht. Sie wurden von einigen nur leicht Verwundeten versorgt. Alle wussten, dass ein großer Kampf bevorstand. Sogar die wenigen Kinder saßen still auf den Plätzen, die ihnen zugewiesen worden waren und bemühten sich, die Erwachsenen nicht zu stören. Sie verstanden größtenteils nicht, worum es ging, aber es war nicht eines unter ihnen, das nicht mindestens ein Elternteil verloren hatte. Manche waren innerhalb von Minuten zu Vollwaisen geworden.  
Der charakteristische Geruch von Blut und Schweiß lag in der Luft. Dazu kam das gelegentliche Stöhnen eines besonders schwer Verletzten, der keine Kraft mehr hatte, um zu schreien, der aber Höllenqualen litt, das leise Gemurmel der Krieger und das Kreischen der Vögel. Ansonsten war es totenstill.  
Der Krieger schlich unruhig um die Lagerfeuer. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden. Er hasste das primitive Lagerleben, aber sie befanden sich im Krieg, und alle Dörfer und selbst abgelegen liegende, einzelne Häuser waren dem Feind zum Opfer gefallen. Ja, sie befanden sich im Krieg. Im Krieg gegen Wesen, die so unvorstellbar grausam und brutal waren, dass sie noch nicht mal die Bedeutung des Wortes "Gnade" kannten. Nur bei dem Gedanken an diese Wesen lief es dem Krieger eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, und die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen und in seinem Genick stellten sich auf. Er schüttelte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das plötzliche Kältegefühl abzuschütteln.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Zu Tode erschrocken wirbelte er herum und griff nach der Waffe an seinem Gürtel, nur um die Hand dann sofort mit einem nervösen und verlegenen Grinsen wieder wegzuziehen. Der ruhige Blick aus den dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen des Zweiten lag auf ihm. Der Krieger nickte nur kurz. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, um auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.  
Verständnisvoll lächelte der Zweite. Er strahlte eine unheimliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, die den Krieger und auch alle anderen immer wieder aufs neue faszinierte und auch motivierte, nicht einfach aufzugeben. "Ich möchte, dass du heute die Wache am Portal übernimmst.", informierte der Zweite ihn. Obwohl er an einem Lagerfeuer saß und zu dem Krieger aufblickte, strahlte er eine natürliche Autorität aus.  
Das Portal! Das war der Ort, von dem das Grauen ausgegangen war. Unwillkürlich schauderte der Krieger, eisige Kälte kroch sein Rückgrat hinauf. Aber natürlich nickte er. Der Zweite hatte recht. Und außerdem: Niemand würde dem Zweiten einen Wunsch abschlagen. Irgendjemand musste das Portal bewachen, und die übrigen Kämpfer warnen, wenn mehr Gegner auftauchen würden.  
"Wenn du Glück hast, wird heute niemand ankommen. Sie glauben, sie hätten uns besiegt. Sie wiegen sich in Sicherheit." Der Zweite lächelte wieder und tat dann etwas vollkommen unerwartetes: Er klopfte mit der rechten, behandschuhten Hand auffordernd auf dem Platz neben sich. Der Krieger konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der Zweite lud ihn ein, sich zu ihm zu setzen! Plötzlich wurde alles andere nebensächlich. Die Unruhe reduzierte sich auf ein Minimum, auf einen kleinen harten Knoten in seiner Magengegend. Er begriff plötzlich, dass der Zweite auf eine Reaktion wartete. Hastig ließ er sich nieder, und fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. "Du bist nervös.", stellte der Zweite fest. Verschämt senkte der Krieger den Kopf. "Wie schafft Ihr es, nicht nervös zu werden?", fragte er schließlich schüchtern. Der Zweite lächelte noch immer, doch er wirkte nun nicht mehr stark und siegesgewiss, sondern nur noch unsäglich müde. "Du täuschst dich. Auch ich bin nervös. Aber die Besorgnis um die weitere Existenz unserer Art überwiegt. Wenn wir verlieren, gibt es niemanden mehr, der unserer Spezies angehört. Schau dir den Ersten an. Auch er ist nervös, aber er zeigt es nicht. Wenn er es zeigen würde, würden die Krieger verunsichert werden und wir würden jeden Angriff verlieren. Das verstehst du sicher." Der Krieger nickte eifrig.  
"Wenn du zum Portal gehst, achte darauf, dass du nicht gesehen oder sogar verfolgt wirst." Der Zweite war wieder zum Befehlshaber der Krieger geworden. "Nimm einen der Vögel als Boten mit. Hast du verstanden oder gibt es noch Fragen?" "Ich habe verstanden, Zweiter!" Der Krieger nickte und sprang eilig auf. Er hatte nun einen Auftrag, den er ausführen musste. Er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. 


End file.
